Mi papá es la muerte
by Duck Pat - 05
Summary: Sombra ya es casado y tiene un pequeño hijo. Un día, en su kinder todos los padres deben ir a comentar sobre su trabajo Sombra no va. ¿De qué trabajará Sombra que no es capaz de decírcelo a su hijo?


Mi papá es la muerte.

Toda historia tiene un final feliz y un comienzo igual, pero ¿por qué tiene que ser así? ¿Y por qué no sobre natural?

El erizo Sombra se casó con una eriza llamada Clara y tubo un hijo llamado Jake ( yeik) apodado Jaki., que salió idéntico a su padre pero en miniatura.

Este Sombrita hijo estaba en el jardín y era un día muy especial para todos. Vayamos al jardín de kinder.

Jaki jugaba en el arenero con su amiga Gisi que también era una eriza color rosa.

Que alegría ¿no Jaki?

¿Por qué?

¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

Mmm.

Es día del trabajo de tu padre, tonto.

Ah, si.

¿Qué pasa? ¿no estás contento?

No se.

Porque te ves como un pollo mojado.

¡Tú eres el pollo mojado!

¡No, tú lo eres!

Peleaban riendo como los buenos amigos que son.

Niños, niños. Entren ya.- dijo la maestra jardinera llegando.- Y llegaron todos los padres.

El mío no.- dijo triste Jaki.

No te preocupes llegará en cualquier momento.- se iba.

Yo no lo creo.

Venía un erizo adulto color fuxia.

¡Hola papi!- dijo Gisi.

Hola Gisi.- cambió su cara feliz cuando vió a Jaki.- Jaki… Vamos, entremos Gisi.- La cargó.

Pero papi debemos esperar al papá de Jaki.- dijo Gisi.

No podemos hacer esperar a los demás, su padre pudo llegar a tiempo.- se la llevó y volteó a ver mal a Jaki.

Ella lo saludaba de lejos.

Jaki esperó un momento y luego se levantó con mucha flojera, caminó lentamente al edificio "caras felices" done estaban todos.

Los padres pasaban al frente y les contaban a los niños como era su trabajo. Pasó un bombero, un policía y el hijo de Sonic con Sonic, que contaba que su papá era el héroe de la ciudad.

Creo que fueron todos.- dijo la profesora Gross mirando su lista.- Eeeh, no, falta el papá de Jaki.

Lo miraron ahí tan solo.

Él no pudo venir.- dijo todo agachado.

Lo lamento mucho Jaki, pero de todas formas puedes contarnos de qué trabaja.

Pues la verdad… no… lo se.

Todos los niños se reían.

¡No sabe de qué trabaja su papá!- gritó un erizo gordo.

¡Es un tonto!- dijo una tortuga (ella)

¡Ya cállense!- decía él. La única que no se reía era Gisi.- ¡Él tenía un trabajo pero lo abandonó!

¿Y qué era? ¿Cartonero?- dijo esa tortuga.

¡No! ¡Él luchaba contra el mal, peleaba contra el Doctor Huevo al lado de Sonic el erizo!

Puede que tu papá luchara, pero al lado de Sonic no es nada.- dijo una patita.

¡Él siempre estará 10 pasos atrás de Sonic!- dijo un oso.

¡No! ¡mi papá es fue un héroe!... Solo que dejó todo eso por otra cosa.

¡Ya deja de cubrirlo, él es un robot!- dijo ese erizo gordo.

¡¡No le digas así a mi papá!- se tiró sobre ese erizo gordo y le empezó a golpear.

¡No Jaki, detente ahora!- decía su profesora.- ¡Deja de pegar a Wendel!

Jaki acabó en dirección y su mamá vino a buscarlo, se subió a su auto y se fue con su mamá.

¿No tienes nada que decir?- dijo su madre. Pero él no contestaba.

Jaki… ¡Jaki!

No me grites mamá.

Te voy a seguir gritando si no me dices por qué golpeaste a tus compañeros.

En primer lugar solo golpeé a uno y ellos empezaron.

¿Y por qué no lo dijiste?

No me creyeron, necesitaba a un papá para que me defendiera.

CLara puso cara triste.

Lo siento Jaki. Debí estar ahí.

¿Mamá?

¿qué?

¿De qué trabaja papá?

Es difícil de explicar, cielo.

No me lo dice porque me odia ¿verdad?

No te odia claro que no, pero no o entenderías.

Mmmh.

Jaki volvió a su casa y almorzó pero aún tenía ganas de saber de qué trabajaba su padre.

Miró a su madre mientras lavaba los platos.

¿Mamá? ¿papá es contador?

No.

¿Mecánico?

No.

¿Un médium?

Jaki.

¿Astronauta?

Jaki.

¡Mafioso!

¡Jake!- se acercó a él- Querido, por qué no se lo preguntas a él.

Lo señaló a Sombra que venía de afuera.

Hola.- Sombra besó a su esposa y le dio un beso en la cabeza a su hijo.

¡Papi, papi!

¿Qué pasa Jaki?- se sentó en la silla de la cocina.

¿Me respondes a lago?

Claro hijo, como tu papá es mi deber escucharte y ayudarte.- lo sentó en la mesa.- Escúpelo.

Jaki le escupió en la cara.

No tu almuerzo, hijo, tu pregunta.- dijo sacándose el puré de papas masticado d la cara.

¿Papá?

¿Si?

¿Me dices de qué trabajas?- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

¡Absolutamente no!

¿Por qué no?

Hijo mi trabajo no es cualquiera, es muy difícil y o lo etenderías.

¡Anda! ¡dímelo! ¡dímelo, dímelo, dímelo, dímelo!

Sombra iba a gritar pero se contuvo y se decía así mismo.- Tranquilo Sombra, los niños son curiosos todo el tiempo, dile algo se callará y se irá.

Se agachó para hablar con él.

Jaki, te diré de qué trabajo cuando me traigas un pollo quentoki de china ¿si?

Sombra lo dejó y Jaki se quedó pensando.

Al rato tocaron timbre, Clara abrió la puerta y miró abajo.

-Hola niños.

Abajo había un camaleón violeta, un cocodrilito y una linda abejita.

Hola señor, ¿está Jaki?

Está afuera en el patio, pasen.

Los tres pasaron, el cocodrilo le preguntó a camaleón.

- ¿Damián crees que cuando crezca la mamá de Jaki siga siendo joven?

- Lo dudo, Víctor.

Salieron al patio y no había nadie.

¿Dónde está Jaki?-preguntó la abejita.

¡Aquí estoy!- gritó él

Siguieron su voz y llegaron a un agujero.

¿Jaki?- se escuchó el eco de Damián.- ¿Qué haces?

¡Estoy cavando para llegar a China!

¿Para qué?- preguntó Víctor.

Este trepó asta arriba y con una gota se acostó al suelo.

Un descansito.

¿Para qué quieres llegar a China?- preguntó de nuevo Víctor.

Mi papá me dijo que si le traía pollo kentoqui me diría su empleo.

Pero Jaki, no puedes cavar hasta China.- dijo la abejita.- Eso es inhumano y científicamente imposible.

¡Ay, tú lo sabes todo! ¿no, Chamír?- dijo Víctor cruzado de brazos.

Por algo soy la astuta aquí.- se defendió.

Deja eso Jaki, mejor vamos a jugar.- dijo Damián.

OK, ¡vamos! ¡Las traes!- le tocó el brazo al camaleón.

¿A sí?- todos corrían muy contentos.

Después de un rato Chamír cayó arrodillada.

¿Podemos jugar a otra cosa?-

Pero esto es divertido.- dijo Víctor.

No, no me puedo arriesgar.

¿A qué?- dijo Damián.

¡A ensuciarme! Este vestido es el más bonito del mundo ¡Y no lo ensuciaré!

¡Pero que llorona eres!- le dijo Víctor.

¡No soy llorona y no es justo que no me apoyen!

¿Qué se podía esperar de ella?- les murmuró.- Bueno ¿a qué quieres jugar?- fingió amabilidad.

¡A saltar la soga!

¡Eso es para niñas!

Entonces me iré a jugar con mis amigas.- se iba Chamír.

¡No, espera!- dijo Jaki.- Jugaremos a la soga.

¿¡Qué!- dijeron los dos.

¡Jaki! ¿¡Sabes lo que estás haciendo!

¡Deja que se valla!- dijo Damián.

Ella también es mi amiga, amigos.- dijo agachado.

¿Lo ven?- dijo Chamir.- Jaki si me entiende, él es un amigo de verdad.- puso su mano en su hombro y él le sonreía.

¡No s por eso!- dijo burlón Víctor.

¡A Jaki le gusta Chamír! – dijo Damián. Y empezaban a cantar eso.

¡No es cierto!- se defendía pero igual se reían.

No les hagas caso Jaki, ellos ni podrían deletrear delicadeza.- le dijo la abejita.

¿A no?- dijo el cocodrilito.- D- e-l-i,……. i……..- Pensaba.- c……c……a…….. c……- se iba para cualquier lado.- H- a.

¿Delicacha?- dijo Chamír con los brazos cruzados.

¡¿Y eso qué?

¿Por qué no jugamos a la pelota?- dijo Jaki.

¡Bien pensado Jaki!- dijo Damián.

Sombra espiaba a su hijo por la ventana.

Jaki fue por su balón y jugaban a los pases.

¡Ahí te va Chamír!- Damián hizo un pase largo, tan largo que no se podía ver la pelota por el sol. Cuando bajó se fue muy lejos, se fue por la calle.

Ho-o- dijo Damián.

No te preocupes querido yo iré por ella.- dijo Chamír guiñándole un ojo.

¿Vez que cursi hablan las niñas?- dijo Víctor.

La abeja voló sobre la cerca, localizó la pelota y fue por ella, por suerte no estaba por la calle.

Puso los pies sobre la tierra y cuando puso su mano en ella el zapato de un desconocido pisó la pelota.

Chamír subió la vista y habrió bien grandes los ojos. Eran tres chicos que conocían bien por sus maldades y de verdad eran malos. Era un perro, y dos monos, uno más grande que el otro.

Son Moc, Fred y Rendo.

Hola Chamír.- dijo el más chiquito.- Creo que estás tocando mi pelota.

¡Es mi pelota Rendo!

¡Ahora es mía!

¡Claro que no!

¿A si?- Rendo la empujó al suelo y Chamír empezó a llorar.

Esa es Chamír.- dijo Jaki, rápidamente pasaron la cerca y la buscaron.

¡Ahí está!- los tres vieron la causa del problema.

Ho no, son esos malosos.

Ayudemos a Chamír.- dijo Víctor.

¡Oye Rendo, déjala en paz!- le exigió Jaki.

¡Miren quién vino muchachos! ¡Jaki enano!- Se reían.

¡No quiero que molestes a mi amiga!

Te crees muy héroe ¿no? te voy a demostrar que pasa con los héroes.- levantaba un puño.

Él padre de Jaki se movió para otra ventana y lo observaba.

Jaki miraba a Rendo con el seño fruncido.

¿Eh? ¿no vas a correr?

¡No! No voy a permitir que golpees a mis amigos y quiero mi pelota.

¿Te estás enfrentando?- le preguntó Fred.

Oye Jaki, mejor deja que se quede con la pelota te compramos otra.

¡No! ¡Es mi pelota y la quiero de vuelta!

Vas a recibir otra cosa si no te largas, enano.

¡No soy enano y quiero mi pelota ya!

¡Tú te lo buscaste!

Lo último que vio Jaki fue un puño a 100 kilómetros y muchas estrellas.

Su madre curaba su ojo morado con una toalla mojada.

Me duele.

Lo se, pero te tengo que sanar esto, amor.

Sombra se acercaba a él, Jaki lo miró y se puso triste.

Perdón papá, no debí jugar con la pelota nueva, esos tipos se la llevaron y ahora solo tengo un ojo morado.- lloriqueaba.

Jaki no estoy molesto por la pelota, estoy orgulloso de ti.

Yo no quería…. ¿qué dijiste?

Que estoy orgullosos de ti, defendiste a tus amigos y tu honor.

¿Papá, por qué no viniste al kinder hoy?

…… Me gustaría explicarte pero no puedo, hijo.

¿No tienes trabajo?

Si, si tengo. Es que tengo un problema que…- lo abrazó.- No lo podrías entender.- se desprendió de él y se fue.

Jaki quedó solo allí.

Nadie me dice nada, entonces creo que tendré que buscar respuestas yo solo.- dijo muy decidido.- Esta noche….. seguiré a papi a su trabajo. Chan chan chan.- finalizó Jaki.

Continuará…

Proyecto Clara.


End file.
